That Stupid Ache
by IShouldBeHome
Summary: Since the first day they met, Sam and Mercedes knew they disliked each other. But when Tina and Mike drag them on a trip to LA, they discover that their distaste for one another may have been mistaken sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a new fic. I shouldn't, but I am anyway. Really hope you enjoy it, every bit of feedback helps!**

* * *

"Look here, Lemon Juice. If you were going to go to the bathroom eight-million times, _why_ did you request the window seat?" Mercedes asked the blond next to her after he'd almost knocked her lunch over trying to get back to his seat.

"Can you _stop_ calling me that?" Sam looked at her and glared.

"Can you answer my question?" she responded, un-fazed.

"Because I _like_ the window seat," he said, like it was common knowledge.

"Well I like being able to read and eat my food without your ass in my view, obstructing my movements every ten minutes," she shot back. Truthfully, Sam hated flying and it seemed whenever he got on a plane, his nervousness would manifest in his bladder, resulting in many trips to the restroom.

"I guess I just like pissing you off," he said.

"Then I guess you're a glutton for pain since you're obviously aiming to have my foot in your ass," she growled.

"Really Pocket? I'd like to see your foot _reach_ my ass." Pocket was something he began calling her when they first met. He told her she was pocket-sized, and she was instantly annoyed at being reminded of her height. The more time spent around each other, they knew they wouldn't get along at all. So he came up with the nick-name, remembering it annoyed her, just to fuck with her. She was no better, having called him Lemon Juice since back then he was a lot blonder and still putting the stuff in his hair so people would think he was cooler. That was a while ago and the natural dirty blond locks were back, but her nickname remained as she would not let him live that down.

"Go to hell," she told him, prepared to rip his head off.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Mike asked, suddenly appearing behind Sam's seat because he heard the beginnings of another fight between the two. Tina popped up behind Mercedes seconds later.

Tina and Mike won a contest, winning them four plane tickets to Los Angeles, plus hotel stay. Mike wanted to bring his best friend, and Tina wanted to bring hers, which is how Sam and Mercedes found themselves on the same trip.

They only ended up going because Tina and Mike all but dropped to their knees and begged. "If you don't come we'll be forced to ask Finn and Rachel!" they pleaded.

"Yeah, enjoying the flight?" the half-Asian woman asked with a pleasant smile.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying the flight?" Sam asked, motioning to Mercedes.

"Can we get him a different seat? Like on the wing?" Mercedes suggested through clenched teeth.

"We're almost there, guys. Come on! LA! None of us have been, get excited!" Mike said. He recoiled immediately though, as he was met with icy glares from his friends. He sunk back into his seat behind them and pulled Tina down as well.

"Maybe it wasn't a great idea convincing them to come with us. I mean, they're gonna be at each other's throats," he whispered. Tina shook her head.

"Would we rather have Rachel and Finn come?" she asked. "And besides, I think they'll be okay…eventually. Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully," Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"I think they're secretly into each other," she said, picking up her Sky Mall and absently flipping through it. Mike snorted.

"What?"

"Think about it. They fight all the time. They have insulting nicknames for each other. We always find them staring at each other…"

"Glaring," Mike corrected.

"Either way they can't keep their eyes off each other. I think it's just a matter of time," she said.

"You've watched way too many romantic comedies."

"So have you, so you should see where I'm coming from," she told him.

"I've only seen so many because you make me!" he pointed out.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy them, Mike." He did respond. He just blushed and shook his head at his girlfriend. She may have been right, but she was not getting that confession out of him.

When they got into LAX and retrieved their bags, they were able to get a shuttle to their hotel right away.

"Holy hell…" Sam muttered, looking at the building before them.

"The photos did not do this place justice! I can't wait to see the pool," Tina said, clapping excitedly. Even Mercedes, who was seconds away from slitting Sam's throat in the ride over, was grinning.

"Okay, maybe this could be okay," she said, earning a smirk from her best friend.

"Well let's stop standing outside and go in!" Mike said once they all had their things.

When they shuffled into the lobby, Mike went straight to the front desk to check in and pick up room keys. Tina stood in the middle of the large hall under the chandelier with Sam and Mercedes.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" she asked, looking around. When she didn't get a response, she looked at her friends, who were suddenly glaring at each other again.

"Guys?" Tina probed, raising an eyebrow.

"Your face is gonna get stuck like that," Sam said to Mercedes, whose expression had turned into a scowl.

"Don't talk to me," she shot back.

"I can talk to whomever I please!" he said.

"Cross me off that list!" she responded.

"Don't worry, you're not on it. My other list, _people I enjoy being around_, doesn't have your name on it either!"

Before she could respond, Tina had her hands up.

"Stop!" They looked at her, mildly surprised she was even there. They hadn't been paying attention to anything outside of their quarrel.

"Can you guys just have fun for us? Please?" Tina asked, batting her eyelashes. Sam and Mercedes looked at her, both of them in the same pose: arms crossed and shoulders squared with irritated facial expressions.

"Whatever," the two responded simultaneously. Tina smiled and wondered if they knew how oddly in sync they were at times.

Mike returned from the front desk of the hotel with two room keys.

"Why are there only two?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…we didn't tell you?" Mike answered nervously, looking at Tina to explain.

"Well, the contest only provided enough for two rooms. I guess they assumed the trip would be for two couples," she said.

"Okay, well I'll sleep with Tina, and you can sleep with Sam," Mercedes said, shrugging.

"See…that'd be fine and all, but I kind of wanted to have some alone time with Tina on this trip. If that's okay…" Mike said, pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"Hold up. You expect me to sleep with Sam!" she exclaimed.

"What? NO!" Sam yelled, shaking his head.

"Come on guys! Please! You can ignore each other for all we care, just please?" Tina asked, pouting.

Sam and Mercedes glared at each other then looked at their friends.

"Fine," they both said, huffing.

That evening, Mercedes was putting the finishing touches on a barrier that went down the middle of the king bed. They borrowed extra pillows from Mike and Tina to make their "great wall". She finished fluffing them as high as they would go and went over to her suitcase. Sam had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing his teeth, so she figured she had enough time to change before he came out.

Sam wiped his mouth and set his toothbrush on the ledge under the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom only to be met with the visual of Mercedes on her knees, digging around in her suitcase in her underwear. She didn't seem to notice he'd entered the room, so he cleared his throat.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, grabbing the first shirt available to cover her front with and standing. Her eyes were wide and she looked down, eliciting another "OH MY GOD." He looked down as well and turned pink at the tent he was now pitching under his towel.

"That's not… I mean that has nothing to do with…well actually…well DAMMIT Mercedes your tits are out! Of course I'm going to react." She tried to pull her attention away from his washboard abs, still wet and glistening from the shower and the boner he was now sporting that clearly showed off his size. She tried to respond, but couldn't really form words. Sam noticed.

"Wait. Are you turned on right now, too?" he asked wide-eyed, taking note of how she licked her lips.

"No!" He accepted that challenge and walked over to where she now stood and pressed her against the wall with enough force to hold her down, but not too much, so she could push him off if she really wanted to. She didn't. He searched her eyes until his gaze traveled and landed on her mouth.

"Fuck it," he said, crashing his lips to hers and unsnapping her bra.

"Do you hear that?" Tina asked. She and Mike had been cuddling and watching television before she heard knocking.

"Yeah…is someone at the door?" She shook her head.

"It's not coming from over there…It's almost like it's coming from behind us," she said, her eyebrows furrowing. The knocking grew quicker and Mike muted the TV show so they could hear more clearly. They could now make out grunting, moaning, and some speaking.

"Oh my God…"

"Someone's having a good night," Mike said, grinning. His smile faltered when he saw Tina's expression. Her eyes were wide and her hand was covering her mouth. "What Tina? It's just sex…I'd like to believe we're gonna do the same thing later—

"No! That's Sam and Mercedes' room!" she said, shaking his arm to get him to realize what she had right away. When he did, his expression mirrored the one she had earlier.

"Oh my God...They're totally fucking in there!" he whispered excitedly.

"This is too good!" she said, giggling.

"Wait what if it's the TV or something. It could be a very loud dirty movie…" he suggested.

"_Mercedes…fuck…"_

"_SAM!"_

Tina smirked at the confirmation. Mike held in a laugh. They both heard it.

"You think they're gonna hide it tomorrow?" she asked.

"Definitely," he responded. "Come on, we know those two. They're the most stubborn people on the planet." She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You know this means I was right," she added.

"What?"

"On the plane this morning, I said they were secretly into each other and you didn't believe me," she said with a smug grin.

"I can't even pretend, babe. You got me on that one," he replied with a shrug.

* * *

"So…" Tina began. They were all seated around a table in the hotel's breakfast restaurant. Mercedes was poking at her waffles and Sam had been looking around arbitrarily chewing on a piece of bacon. When Tina spoke, they both looked at her. Mike seemed to be trying to suppress a laugh. "What'd you guys do last night?"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Mercedes, who was suddenly fascinated with the strawberries on her plate.

"Wh-why do you ask?" he said, dropping his bacon.

"There was a lot of uh…noise," Mike said, grinning and looking at the two of them.

"Where you guys watching porn?" Tina asked.

"What? No!" Mercedes said, finally joining the conversation.

"First we thought maybe you just had a movie on with a sex scene, but it went on for hours," Mike said, folding his arms.

"Maybe it was coming from the room on your other side," Sam offered, biting his lip.

"We considered that, but we listened in on that wall and you could clearly hear snoring and game show network. But then we listened to your side and there was nothing but thumping, moaning, and screaming." Tina also had her arms crossed.

"Pretty thin walls for a four star hotel…" Mercedes muttered.

"We should get going soon, right? We're gonna be late for the tours," Sam deflected.

Tina and Mike stared at their friends, then each other, wordlessly agreeing to press the issue later when they couldn't escape.

"You're right, but I want more fruit," Tina said, standing.

"Me too." Mike got up and followed her over to the buffet.

Mercedes let out a sigh of relief then dropped her fork in surprise when she felt a warm hand land on her thigh. She rolled her eyes and looked at Sam.

"Really?" He smirked.

"I like this skirt," he said, pushing it up and letting his fingers graze her inner thigh under the table. She tried to steady her breathing but it was hard as she closed her eyes and briefly drifted back to the evening prior, and how the blond who annoyed her to no end made her scream his name to the high heavens.

"Last night was a one-time thing Sam," she warned. Sam nodded, but didn't move his hand. They both knew it wasn't.

"Alright, who's ready to explore Los Angeles?" Tina asked after they'd returned with their fruit. She and Mike polished off their plates and were ready to go, looking like excited toddlers.

"I am," Mercedes said too quickly, standing up and booking it towards the hotel exit. Mike and Tina looked at each other before rising to follow her with Sam in tow.

On the celebrity home tour, Mercedes was sitting next to Tina by special request, with Mike and Sam behind them. Tina got excited at every mansion they passed, even for actors she'd never heard of.

"Ooh! Charleton Heston!" she squealed.

"He's a bad actor and an asshole who holds NRA rallies in towns whenever people are shot," Mercedes said, not looking up from her star map. Tina recoiled.

"Gross, Charleton Heston," she corrected. Mike shook his head and looked at his own map.

"Debbie Downer much?" Sam said to the back of Mercedes' head.

"I was informing my friend," she said, not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"I don't mind Sam, I'm glad she told me," Tina said honestly.

"So about last night…" Mike began.

"WOW, Jennifer Aniston!" Mercedes said, pointing to a house.

"Really! Guys! Jennifer Aniston's place. It's huge, right!" Sam said, leaning over, pretending to be invested in the gate and her front yard. Tina and Mike gave each other knowing looks, amused at how their friends kept deflecting.

Later on, they'd made it to the beach by the hotel to spend the rest of the day there. They guys were seated in beach chairs under umbrellas on purse duty while the girls were out in the water trying their hand at jet skiing.

"I really think you and Mercedes should try and get along," Mike said after sitting with his friend in silence watching Tina and Mercedes ride around.

"No comment," Sam replied, staring ahead through his sunglasses.

"It would make the trip a lot better if you guys were civil with each other," he pressed. Sam sighed and turned his head to look at him.

"I thought we were okay today," he said.

"No, you gave each other the silent treatment and made everything awkward," Mike amended.

"Well what do you expect? I can't stand her!" the blond said, looking back ahead to the girls. They were now getting off the jet skis and talking to the male instructors who were so cut, Sam was feel irrationally self-conscious.

"Do all California guys look like that?" he asked. Mike looked up from a brochure he was reading and shrugged.

"Don't think so," he said, nodding to a large sunburned man on a towel down the way from them and grinning. Sam continued to watch the girls interact with the instructors, getting more irritated by the second as Mercedes' smile grew. The men suddenly picked them up bridal style, making them laugh more.

"Uh, Mike? Aren't you worried?" Sam asked, pointing to them. Mike looked up from the brochure again and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend having fun.

"Worried about what?" he asked.

"That guy is obviously flirting with her."

"And?"

"And? He's flirting with your girlfriend!" Mike raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"What am I supposed to be worried about? I'm right here and she knows that," he said, laughing. "There's no point in being jealous if I'm secure in my relationship. Which I am."

"But…"

"Why are you so worked up? She's not _your_ girlfriend." Sam didn't answer. He just glared at the guy whose face was dangerously close to Mercedes'. Realization dawned on Mike and he smirked before returning his attention back to the brochure. He figured this would be something Sam had to figure out alone.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls came walking over and Mike pulled Tina into his lip with a big smile and kissed her before locking his fingers with hers. Mercedes sat on a towel between where the two men were seated and put on her wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses.

"So what were you looking at?" Tina asked, picking up the brochures.

"I was thinking we could hit some museums tomorrow? You know, pretend to be cultured."

"This is LA, we don't have to pretend to be cultured. No one else is," Sam said, rolling his eyes. Surprisingly, Mercedes laughed. He smiled a little, feeling accomplished.

"Well there's a dead people museum," Mike added.

"That sounds exciting," Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Art Museum?" he asked. Tina grinned and clapped.

"Yes! I heard about the Contemporary Art Museum. We have to go!" she said.

"We need to do more free things. I don't have that much money to blow," Mercedes said.

"I'll pay for you," Sam said, taking off his sunglasses. All three looked at the blond in confusion.

"It's the least I can do," he added when he noticed the looks. Mike and Tina's jaws dropped and they looked away, completely aware of what he meant. Mercedes let out a dry laugh and stood, rolling up her towel. Without a word, she was walking away towards the hotel.

"What the hell," Tina said, glaring at Sam.

"What? I meant cause she you guys invited us on the trip, it's the least I can do so we can all enjoy it," he said. Mike shook his head.

"You know that's a long shot. We can stop hopping around this right now. We know what you guys did last night. We're not sure why you did it, or why you continue to be dicks to each other, but it's hazardous to watch." With that, Mike put his sunglasses back on and held on to his girlfriend, looking out at the water.

Sam sank lower into his seat at a loss for words. How do you explain sleeping with someone you can't stand? He couldn't.

* * *

When they returned to their rooms, Sam was pretty confused as to why Mercedes wasn't there. He wanted to ask Mike and Tina where she was, but he was pretty sure they were still pissed at him for his comment earlier. He told himself he didn't care and hopped on the bed, getting down to his boxers and turning on the television and watching SportsCenter.

It got to be about 12:30 and he found himself lying on his back with the TV off, staring at the door with the remote on his torso. Then he heard her knock. Remembering he had their one room key, he slowly got up and walked over, turned the handle and letting her in. She was in her towel and a large Pink Floyd t-shirt that didn't belong to her. She brushed past him and went into their bathroom, shutting the door. He heard the shower start and closed the door.

When she came out, fresh and in a clean hotel towel, he was back in his previous position on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Pretending like he wasn't there, she went to her suitcase to get clean underwear.

"Where were you all day?" he asked. She stopped and looked up at him to see he was still staring at the ceiling.

"Exploring the city," she said simply.

"Is that what people are calling it?" he asked.

"Go to hell," she told him, unfazed as she pulled out a pair of panties to wear to bed.

"Mike and Tina were worried," he said after a few seconds.

"I'm sure they were fine. They texted me and I told them where I was."

"Hope you had fun then," he responded dryly. She dropped the underwear and stood, walking over to the foot of the bed and folding her arms.

"If you have a problem, why don't you spit it out, Lemon Juice?" He sat up and glared at her.

"I don't have a problem."

"It sounds like you're ready to bitch about something, so why don't you just come out with it," she said. He groaned and gripped sections of his hair.

"Why did I agree to come on this trip?" he muttered.

"I don't know, I think it would have been much better without you. I'd have a bed to myself."

"Can you stop being a bitch for like five seconds?" he asked, looking up at her. Her jaw dropped.

"I'm the bitch when you spend the whole day shooting me dirty looks and then all but call me a prostitute in front of my friends!"

"I didn't fucking call you a prostitute! Your personal life has nothing to do with me!" he yelled standing and making her step back. If possible, her jaw dropped more.

"Oh really? We're going there? Tell me, Sam, did you happen to bring your red White Chocolate shorts on the trip?"

"You know how I feel about that," he said, his voice low.

"Well it seems today, we don't give a fuck about feelings so everything's fair game, right?"

"You're no better! Our first day in this city, you're out flaunting your goods all over the damn beach, throwing yourself at jet ski instructors then doing god knows what until late into the night!"

"I came back at 12:30, Sam! That's early, not to mention I didn't know I was operating on a curfew. I wasn't flaunting anything! We were on a beach! I was in a swimsuit! The guy was joking arou—why am I explaining myself to you?" she asked, throwing her hands up.

"I don't know! Because honestly I don't care!"

"Then get out of my business! It doesn't matter if I slept with the whole town tonight, it doesn't concern you!"

"It concerns me because I feel_ bad_ for them!"

"What does that mean?" she yelled.

"It means I feel bad that they had to spend more than a second with your loud, bitchy, irritating ass!" he screamed. Before she had a chance to think, her hand swiftly came into contact with his face. His head turned to the side from impact and he gawked at her.

"You just…" He stared at her incredulously and she simply glared. He stepped forward and picked her up expeditiously, taking her mouth in his before she could speak. She caved immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her hands in the back of his neck, fiddling with the hairs at the nape. He slid his tongue in without permission and moved forward, falling onto his knees on the bed and forward so he was on top of her, her legs still circling him.

"Silence," Mike said with his ear against the wall.

"Just like that," Tina agreed, furrowing her eyebrows. "Did you hear that slap though? I think their hate has reached new levels."

"New twisted levels," he said when he heard a moan. "Seriously?"

"Let's give them some privacy this time," she said, turning the TV off mute.

Sam pulled the towel from under her and threw it across the room. He situated himself between her legs, pushing his boxers down and stroking her slit with his erection, making her whimper his name. He gripped the headboard and lowered himself so his lips brushed her ear.

"Tell me how bad you want it," he told her, his voice low and ragged. He grinded his hips into her and she gripped the side of his neck with one hand and bit into it, eliciting a strangled sigh from him. She moved her hips upward to egg him on, but he clutched her side and pushed her into the mattress.

"Tell me," he growled.

"I need you, Sam."

"You need me to what?"

"I need you to fuck me," she said, looking directly into his olive green eyes. He complied right away, filling her to the hilt and pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in again. He wanted to kiss her again, but he wouldn't. He refused. She had other plans though, as she met his movements she pulled him down by the back of his head, pressing her lips to his. The way she felt around him; hot, tight and wet combined with the fact that she began to nibble on his bottom lip made his eyes cross as he pounded into her, pushing her leg up for a better angle.

Her walls gripped him tightly and he groaned, grabbing onto the headboard again and biting his lip while she muttered expletives and told him how good it was. He reached down between them and pinched her clit, slamming into her harder when her box tried to push him out.

"FUCK…Sam…Oh God…"

"What's my name?"

"Sam…"

"It's not," Thrust. "fucking," Double thrust. "Lemon Juice, is it?" he asked, feeling the familiar rush in his balls as she whimpered under him. "What's my name?"

"SAM!" She shook as her walls fluttered around him, forcing him over the edge, his release shooting into her with powerful force. He continued pumping until he gave her every last drop of it before pulling out and rolling off of her.

They lay next to each other in silence for a few minutes like they did the night prior, not knowing what to say and not wanting to ruin it. She was the first to speak.

"There's a carnival going on."

"Huh?"

"That's where I went tonight. It was cheap, and I wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. Then I just played games ate a cotton candy. I met some nice guys and one of them lent me a shirt because I was cold." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this.

"Oh," he replied. He remembered seeing a Ferris wheel in the distance when they were at the beach.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'm kind of offended that this is considered serious art and Brian Bolland's The Killing Joke isn't," Sam said, staring at the piece of white ripped canvas on the wall as they stood in the Museum of Contemporary Art.

"The what?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Killing Joke," Mike said, shrugging.

"He's talking about a comic book issue," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. Sam was about to retort, but she continued. "It's a Batman issue featuring the Joker on the cover from 1988?" she said, looking to Sam for confirmation. His jaw was hanging open and he simply nodded, unable to wipe the awe stricken expression off his face. "Yeah. I wouldn't say it's not considered serious art though, it's a classic cover. People didn't start using the term graphic novel until that issue was released, I mean, it really got its props."

"Sam? You're drooling," Tina said, snapping her fingers in front of the blond's face. He snapped his mouth clothes and wiped any spit away, wiping it on his jeans and muttering an apology.

"I was distracted," he said, walking to another art piece. He didn't want to risk being close to Mercedes after that little spiel of hers, afraid he might take her in the middle of the museum. He'd been sure from day one that they had nothing in common, but now he was a bit confused. What else didn't he know about her?

Mike, Tina and Mercedes walked to another painting and he pretended to be fascinated by a statue. Soon they made their way over to him.

"We're gonna go to the carnival Mercedes found," Mike told him.

"Ride some rides, meet some locals," Tina added, grinning.

"Oh? Sounds good," was all he said. They walked ahead and Mercedes lingered beside him. He looked down at her and found her glaring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, looking ahead.

"You were just giving me the death stare."

"Oh…I was?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were." He raised an eyebrow. She didn't even know she was looking at him that way. She just knew she was thinking about how good he looked in the v-neck he was in and how it annoyed her.

"Didn't know," she said as she kept walking towards the exit. She looked to her side and didn't see him. Confused, she turned around and saw him hanging back behind her. He just smirked.

"I think I have a new favorite skirt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this update took a bit longer than expected, but after this chapter, they should roll in regularly. I was having inspiration troubles, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy and excuse any big mistakes please. I finished writing this at 5 this morning.**

* * *

"At least admit you're attracted to her."

Sam blew out a breath and shrugged. Mike wasn't mad at him anymore, but he kind of wished he was. They had a few more nights in LA left and they were at dinner. The girls went to the ladies room and Mike seized the opportunity to begin grilling him about Mercedes.

"Fine. Sure," he said, tearing his dinner roll into little pieces. "I mean, obviously."

"So ask her out."

At that, Sam began laughing hysterically, gaining strange or annoyed looks from other patrons. He calmed himself and looked around apologetically, then back at a confused Mike.

"Yeah, never," he said, shaking his head and chuckling a bit.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's nuts. And she's not my type. We can't stand each other. She snores…I could go on for days, really."

"Apparently she's enough to get you to action station," Mike muttered, sipping his water.

"That doesn't mean anything. Most girls will get me hot. Girls are girls, you know. Mercedes just happens to be there. With a great ass and smooth skin and a huge rack…" Sam trailed off when he saw the two girls making their way to the table.

"What was that last part?" Mike asked. The blond coughed and ignored him as the girls sat down across from them. Tina reached for her boyfriend's hand and smiled. Sam continued to fiddle with his bread and stare at Mercedes who knew what he was thinking.

"So Mike, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked, tearing her attention away from Lemon Juice.

"You know, we've spent this whole trip sight-seeing and going all these places, that I thought tomorrow we could spend our time enjoying the hotel. Stay in, you know?" He winked at Tina and she giggled.

"Yeah, I agree. And who knows Mercedes, maybe you'll run into a millionaire and he'll sweep you off your feet," Tina said, nudging her friend. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I wish. If only I didn't have a café to run back in Lima."

"Most millionaires are usually assholes anyway," Sam muttered.

"So what's your excuse?" she asked, sipping her glass of wine. He scoffed and glared at her, this being a rare moment in which he didn't have a comeback.

As dinner went on and they all ordered, the four friends talked about what they liked most about LA so far and how they wanted to spend their last three days there. When Tina brought up dessert, Mercedes' phone vibrated. Still listening to her friend talk about her craving for cheesecake, she took her phone out of her purse and glanced at it.

_**i think u should excuse urself**_.

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sam, who was pretending to be invested in Mike and Tina's banter before rolling her eyes and responding to his text.

_Excuse me?_

She watched him peek at his phone under the table and quickly type a response.

_**really. i didn't forget about that asshole comment and i think you need me to teach u a lesson again**_.

She read the words and bit her lip, avoiding his eyes on her. She'd be lying if she said the mere thought of Sam "teaching her a lesson" again didn't make her instantly wet. She wanted to respond with a snarky comment, she really did. But now that she was thinking about going back upstairs with him, the thought was planted and willing her to just go.

"I'm actually pretty tired, so I'm gonna skip out on dessert," she told them, standing up.

"Oh, are you sure? They have Angel Food cake with strawberries!" Tina said, pouting and pointing to the decorative menu. "And everything we order in the hotel is on the radio's tab, so we could just go all out!"

"Raincheck?" she asked, picking up her purse.

"Okay then. Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Mercedes waved at them and left the restaurant, walking over to the elevators to go up to her room.

When she got there, she put a stopper in the door, set her purse on the dresser and kicked off her shoes. She started hastily unbuttoning her blouse until it hit her. What exactly was she doing? Before this trip, if someone told her she'd soon be anxious to get down with Sam, she would have laughed in their faces because of her pure distaste of the blond. And now, she realized she felt the same. He still irritated the hell out of her, so why was she so eager to go to bed with him? Well that wasn't really the question because the answer was simple; he was a phenomenal lay. But what were _they_? They'd never even discussed the fact that they kept fucking each other, but couldn't have a conversation that lasted two minutes. She realized the situation was a little fucked up.

She was looking in the mirror with her hands still on the buttons of her blouse when she heard the door open. She didn't even tear her eyes away when he was behind her, lapping and sucking at her neck as his large hands knocked hers out of the way to finish unbuttoning for her.

She almost surrendered, but with the small amount of willpower she had left, she pulled away and walked over to stand by the bed and get some distance between them. Oddly this didn't deter him. He pulled off his shirt and she inwardly whimpered, cursing him for making this harder.

"We need to talk," she told him. He walked over, scooped her up and tossed her onto the bed, making her elicit a squeak.

"About?" he asked, crawling on top of her.

"About…" she trailed off when he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off in one tug. "About um…oh God…" He'd gotten rid of her panties as well and was now kissing his way down her inner thighs. He'd been curious about how she tasted for a while now, and reminded himself earlier to find out tonight.

"Will you listen to me?" she asked, her tone desperate.

"I _am_ listening." When he spoke, his lips brushed against the ones between her legs and caused her thoughts to cloud.

"We need to think about what we're…oh…fuck…" He licked her from bottom to top, and then let his tongue run laps around her clit.

"Think about what?" he asked with his lips against the ball of nerves. She moaned and gripped the bed comforter with both hands. He kept his mouth in that spot and placed a finger inside her and another when he felt a clench.

"Sam…"

"Hmm?" he answered, well aware that the vibration of his voice would drive her up the wall. He continued pumping his fingers, holding her thigh with his free hand to keep her in place.

"I'm gonna…"

"Mmhmm." Within seconds, his mouth was coated in Mercedes Cream and her hands, previously gripping the comforter, were now spread out and hovering above the bed while her mouth was in an O, emitting no sound.

Her hands dropped and she finally relaxed and let her legs go limp as he licked her clean. So much for meaningful conversation.

* * *

"So. Did you have fun last night?" Tina asked. Mercedes groaned. She wouldn't be able to get out of this, because they were both on their backs getting the kinks worked out of their arms, shoulders and breastbones by hotel masseuses.

"Don't, Tina," she muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"I mean, at first I was a little upset you skipped out on eating dessert with me, but when Sam excused himself five minutes after you did, I realized you _were_ going to have dessert, just not the kind I was thinking about."

"Okay, I get it."

"You two were _still_ going at it when we came back to our room, too. Amazing," her friend continued.

"Tina, please!" she begged. Tina sighed.

"Mercedes, you have to see how screwed up this arrangement you two have is," she said, turning her head and looking at her.

"You think I don't? I even tried to talk to him about it!"

"Well? What did he say?"

"I said I _tried_."

"What happened?"

"He…distracted me." Mercedes was getting tense all over again and the masseuse rolled her knuckles into her shoulders harder.

"Oh Lord, Mercedes."

"I know! But it's not my fault. He wasn't interested in talking."

"How did this even start?"

"Well I was about to change while he was in the bathroom the first night and he walked in on me and he was in his towel all wet and chiseled and just…" she trailed off, thinking about how droplets of water ran down his chest and abs, headed down to the protruding area of his towel. "Anyway, one thing led to another and boom."

"Boom?"

"Boom. We fucked. And I should regret it, but it's hard to feel bad about the orgasm of a lifetime."

"But you _are_ going to talk to him?" Tina tried to confirm.

"Yes, mother. I am. I don't even do this kind of thing. I even have a three date rule with guys that ask me out! Not to mention I don't even_ like_ Sam…"

"Good then. And I think you should give him a chance. _I_ love Sam. You're too hard on him. Maybe you guys could even make a cute—"

"Do _not _say couple," Mercedes warned.

Mike and Sam had gotten into the hotel's "luxury" gym and spent all morning using the equipment. After an hour or so lifting, they went to the area designated for basketball, seizing the opportunity since no one else was using the court.

"So how was that food poisoning?" Mike asked, picking his water bottle up and taking a swig. Sam caught his breath and held the ball between his arm and his hip.

"I got better pretty quickly. Just needed rest, I guess."

"You're really gonna lie to me like that?"

"Okay, so I didn't have food poisoning," Sam replied, grinning sheepishly.

"You had Mercedes poisoning."

"That's actually perfect phrasing."

"So you still won't admit you like her?" Mike folded his arms and stared him down.

"I _don't_."

"Right. And Tina's my cousin."

"I thought we already discussed this. Sex doesn't require feelings. Everyone knows that. And I've never done anything to hint at me liking Mercedes. Because I do not," the blond said.

"Tina says you stare at her."

"Yeah, when I'm pissed at her or thinking about her without her clothes on!"

"Fine. Whatever man. But years from now when you two are getting married, I'm bringing this conversation up in my best man speech." Mike ducked when the basketball came flying at his head and laughed, winking at his friend.

* * *

When Tina went back to her room to meet Mike, Mercedes wasn't quite ready to go back to hers in fear of running into a certain blond tempter. She wasn't exactly looking her best in a CBGB's t-shirt and leggings, but she wasn't exactly looking for a husband in the restaurant during lunch, either. Her hair was in a messy bun and she probably looked tired, but after the massages she'd received earlier, she felt great.

After mulling over the menu for some time, she ordered a double cheeseburger and fries. She wasn't eating with anyone so she could care less about looking bad, and she'd been craving meat for a while.

"Excuse me." Her food had come and she was happily eating her fries when a guy walked up to her table. She immediately noticed his hazel eyes, mocha skin and the fantastic way he was filling out his tee.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked. He smiled down at her.

"I just noticed we were both eating alone and was wondering if you wanted some company." She now noticed he was holding a plate of the same meal she had.

"Sure…" she said, suddenly wishing she'd stopped by her room to change. He sat across from her and set his plate down before holding his hand out. She shook it and returned his smile.

"I'm Matt," he said, slipping a fry into his mouth.

"Mercedes."

"Nice t-shirt, by the way."

"Thanks, it's actually my brother's. But it makes me look cool, especially since I own a record shop," she told him before biting down on a half of her burger.

"Really? A record shop?"

"Yeah. Well it's also a café. People come sing and you can buy music if you want as well…you'd have to see it."

"That sounds awesome."

"It pays the bills. What do you do?" she asked. He shrugged and swallowed his food before answering.

"I'm an accountant. Not extremely out there, but like you said, pays the bills. I'm happy with it and that's all that matters, right?"

"Praise," she said, sipping her fruit punch. He laughed and popped another fry into his mouth. "So what brings you to LA?" she asked.

"My job allows us one paid vacation for three days. I chose LA cause I've never been," he explained. "You?"

"My girlfriend won a radio contest to come out here, all expenses paid."

"Oh. Are you…?"

"Pardon?" She raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat.

"Um, a lesbian?"

"Oh! No, I meant girlfriend as in my friend. Who is also female. Her boyfriend's here too," she said, giggling.

"Did you bring a significant other?" he asked.

"No, another friend of theirs came. He's a pain in the ass, but I'm surviving."

He laughed at that and continued eating. They went on to talk about typical things: interests, likes, dislikes, etc. She realized not only was Matt smart, but he was creative too, despite his profession. He told her about his painting and she told him about her music. She liked this guy.

"You never told me where you were from," he said when they both finished eating.

"Lima, Ohio," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"No way!"

"What?"

"I'm from Cridersville!" he said, grinning. "Now we_ have_ to make plans to see each other."

"Wow, I guess we do." She smiled and the waiter came by with the bill. Matt stopped her and paid for it himself. She took the waiter's pen and wrote her number on a napkin, sliding it across the table to him. "Call me next week when we're both home," she told him before waving and walking back to the elevators.

Nothing could wipe the smile off of her face. Not even Sam blocking their room door flirting with a girl that was staying on their floor. She just waited for the girl to give Sam her number, which he'd probably throw away, and walked in after him.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"None of your business," she told him, undressing.

"You about to hop in the shower?"

"Yes, Sam," she replied, grabbing the towel she'd been using.

"Mind if I join you?" She identified the glint in his eyes right away. Ignoring him, she sauntered into the bathroom and started the shower, though she didn't close and lock the door like she always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**The writer's block ends! Sorry for any mistakes I missed and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Feedback is always lovely.**

* * *

Mercedes sunk lower into her seat on the plane and covered her mouth to stifle the giggles threatening to break out. Matt had already started texting her earlier that day and they hadn't stopped talking since. She only parted from her phone to go through security and rarely looked up from it after that, even to get on the plane.

"Cedes," Sam whispered harshly for the third time, poking her side. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes, Lemon Juice?"

"I'm Lemon Juice again?"

"You will always be Lemon Juice." Her phone vibrated again and she looked at it, smiling and responding to Matt's text about the last concert he went to. Sam huffed and looked out the window for a few moments before turning to her again.

"Who are you even texting?" he asked.

"Your mother," she replied simply, glancing up at him from her phone.

"That's mature." He rolled his eyes and bit his lip when she looked at her phone again. "Mercedes," he said, nudging her arm. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"What."

"You ever fucked in an airplane restroom?" he whispered.

"I'm not now, nor do I ever plan to join the Mile High Club," she answered, looking directly at him.

"Why not?" He looked genuinely put off.

"Because believe it or not, the idea of being in that tight ass space being plowed into against a thin door isn't that appealing to me," she explained.

"You could at least _try_ to be adventurous," he pouted. Mercedes locked her phone and put it in her pocket before turning so she could face Sam completely. To his surprise, she took his hand in her small one and took a deep breath.

"Sam," she began. "You are very attractive. Now that you've stopped putting food products in your hair and cutting it like an eighteen year old teen idol it actually looks good on you. Your lips feel as good as they look as well as your enormous hands. You have pretty eyes that border on mesmerizing and can make any girl wet when they darken. Your deep voice in combination with your Southern twang can charm anyone and even though you're an asshole at heart, you have a boyish charisma that makes people trust you."

Sam stared at her for several seconds, opening and closing his mouth, completely unsure of how to respond. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were probably beet red and he knew he couldn't control it. Why the hell was she saying those things? Did he have to say things back? Hearing those words of…somewhat praise leave her mouth made him feel uneasy and embarrassed. Was she joking? Was she about to laugh in his face and take it all back? And if she didn't, why the_ fuck_ was she being so nice?

"Um…" he started, but she cut him off. Apparently she wasn't finished.

"I say all this to tell you that if you really want to get some ass while we're thousands of feet in the air to cross it off some sexual bucket list of yours, then I'm sure you can ask one of the many ladies on this plane and get lucky at least once. But I'm not doing it, and you need to leave me alone." With that, she let go of his hand and sank back into her seat, taking her cell phone back out and giggling immediately at the new text she received.

She had slipped back into normalcy, while Sam was frozen in the same position, still floored from her analysis. He could have taken her "advice" and gone searching for a pretty little thing in first class to have a romp with, but instead he sat back and returned to staring out the window. He cursed inwardly, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to take his mind off of what just happened.

* * *

"Home Sweet Ohio," Mike said once they'd reached their cars in the airport's parking structure.

"I missed that smell," Mercedes joked, putting her backs into the back seat of her small car. Tina laughed and was about to respond, but was interrupted by the revving of Sam's engine. He gave a small wave to Mike and Tina before speeding off in his old truck.

"What's up with him?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow. She and her boyfriend looked at Mercedes who instantly looked offended.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she asked defensively.

"You two did get pretty close over the trip," Mike said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes and walked around to her driver's side.

"Whatever," she replied, not really having a comeback. "I'll see you guys later this week? You're still coming by on Open Mic Night, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, 'Cedes," Mike told her, opening the door of his car for Tina.

"Nope! Never! Maybe we can get everyone else to come too! Make it a McKinley reunion," her friend suggested.

"It's not a reunion if most of you live in the same small town," Mercedes responded, smirking. "But sure, why not. Maybe I'll invite Matt the accountant."

"Oh! You still haven't told me about him!" Tina accused.

"I'll call you!" Mercedes said, starting her car and smiling at them once more before driving home.

When Sam got to his apartment building outside of Lima, he immediately had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. The sun was setting and Jeff, his roommate's car was nowhere in sight. It was possible that the guy could have suddenly gotten a life in the time Sam was gone, but he doubted it. He prayed several times before he left that when he gave Jeff the rent money he'd pay it. But sadly the missing car had him thinking he never did.

He took a deep breath and stopped his car, hopping out and walking up to the door without bothering with his suitcase. When he looked at the directory by the speaker box, he saw that Martin/Evans had been crossed out. Another terrible sign.

Using his keys, he went inside and jogged up to the second floor to where his apartment was located and even though he was expecting it, seeing his things in boxes outside of his door made his heart drop to his stomach.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, punching nothing and grabbing a handful of his blond hair. He stared at the notice of eviction on the door before shutting his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before he did anything irrational.

"Stupid motherfucking stoner asshole…" he muttered picking up the boxes of his picked over belongings and hoping his ex-roommate's car broke down in Lima Heights Adjacent by a crack house. He went back down the stairs and back outside to his truck, throwing the boxes carelessly into the bed before leaning against the vehicle so he could think.

He couldn't help but think he was cursed. Whenever something remotely lucky happened to him, like for example an all-expense paid trip to Los Angeles, something awful waited around the next corner. Like Sam wasn't allowed to be happy for too long.

Hitting the side of his truck, he sighed and got in, driving to the nearest bar.

When Mike got a call from Sam at 10 that night, something told him to brace himself. He was always worried about his best friend; it was something that hadn't changed since high school.

"Where are you so I can come pick you up," he said by way of answering the phone. Tina was seated next to him on the couch eating a salad and watching HBO. Sam couldn't help but smile but it quickly faded when he scanned the seedy bar he was in.

"The truck didn't break down again," he said. He heard Mike exhale and sighed.

"What's going on man?"

"I got evicted," Sam told him, fingering the rim of his beer. He'd only had a couple and he wasn't drunk. Most of his time there was spent people-watching and feeling sorry for himself.

"Oh man…shit," Mike replied, rubbing a hand over his face. Tina stopped eating and looked at him, sensing the mood shift. 'What's going on?' she mouthed. "Sam got evicted," he told her, moving the phone away from his mouth. Her eyes widened and she set the salad on their coffee table.

"Yeah…shit. Exactly." Sam took a swig of beer and sighed again.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" They already knew the answer, but a small part of Mike thought maybe…

"Nope. Well, my truck." Hearing this, Tina grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

"You are not living in your truck! Not even for a night! This is Lima, Sam. The weather can change just like that! You need somewhere to stay! Maybe he can stay on our couch…" she said, trailing off and trying to figure out an arrangement.

"Tina, I'll be fine…I was only calling to tell you guys before my phone died…"

"You'll stay on the couch!" Tina interrupted. She and Mike lived in a one room apartment comfortably, but if Sam needed a place to stay, they were determined to give it to him.

"I'm not gonna impose like that. You guys barely have room as it is," Sam said. When he heard silence, he stared at his phone to see if they hung up. When he saw that they didn't, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Hello?"

Mike bit his lip as he watched Tina's eyes light up with an idea before she grabbed her own phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Sam spoke again when he heard nothing. He was about to hang up before he heard Tina's voice again.

"Mercedes? Hey! You still have that extra room, right?"

"What? MIKE. What is she doing? Stop her!" Sam yelled, panicking. He could not think of a worse idea. He heard Mike sigh.

"Sorry dude, once the seed is planted, she's not budging," he explained apologetically.

"_Fuck_." Sam slapped a palm against his forehead as he heard the conversation go on.

"Mercy! Come on, he has nowhere to go! I know you don't like him but can you at least let him stay for a little while? He's been _evicted_ for Christ's sake!"

After a few more minutes of Sam staring at the drinks behind the bar and trying to ignore the back and forth, Tina was addressing him again.

"Sam!"

"Yes, T?" he answered, sighing.

"You're staying with Mercedes. She has another room at her place and she said you could go there. I don't want to hear any ifs ands or buts about the situation either. It's a warm bed!"

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against them before answering. Sometimes talking to Tina felt like talking to his mother.

"Fine. Whatever."

* * *

"Um…thanks I guess," Sam said, bringing the last box into Mercedes' apartment. She lived right above her café, so finding the place had been really simple for him.

"So I think we should lay down some rules," she suggested, following him into the guest room. He set the box at the foot of the bed and stared at her.

"Okay. I mean, it is your place Pocket," he agreed.

"No calling me that, for starters."

"That's not a real rule," he challenged.

"Put the seat down in the bathroom after you use it," she said, ignoring his last comment. He shrugged.

"Obviously."

"Ask before you take something out of the fridge, do not play couch commando, wash your own dishes, stay out of my way, and go find something to do if I bring a date home," she listed. He nodded mindlessly until she got to the part about dating.

"You're dating now?" he asked.

"Possibly," she replied protectively.

"Oh. Well good for you. Hope they know what they're getting themselves into," he muttered. She flipped him off and turned to leave, but he was quicker, having grabbed her by the hips before she could make it to the door. He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Leaving already?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her jaw. She closed her eyes and took a moment venerate at how quickly he did the whole insult/disinterest thing only to spin rapidly into hot and needy. It was as if he were two different people.

"I have to get up in the morning…" she said unevenly. Seemingly ignoring her words, his fingers danced along the waistband of her jeans before his hands slid down to cup her ass completely. Her eyes traveled to his mouth, watching him bit his lip and immediately she was flooding her panties.

"Sam…" she began, stopping when he squeezed through her jeans and leaned down, covering her mouth with his. She gave in temporarily, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him lift her up and walk over to the bed. Soon she was on her back without a shirt as he made work at pulling off her jeans. Once he did, he threw them over his shoulder, momentarily getting tangled in the legs, slapping at the fabric and eventually kicking it off the bed the rest of the way.

She held in a laugh when she watched him and he glared back at her before quickly undressing and pressing himself on top of her. His fingers ghosted over her collarbone and trekked down, slowly over her chest and stomach before he slipped them into the band of her panties. He smirked when a simple stroke caused her to close her eyes and bite down on her bottom lip.

"Sam…wait…" she said, trying to think straight.

"Jesus, _shut up_," he reprimanded leaning down to kiss her deeply and slipping his fingers into her tight opening. She did just that, letting him suck on her lip and moaning against the skin while his long digits pumped in and out of her. He plucked her clit with his thumb, causing her breath to hitch and for her to grip the hair at the back of his head as he relocated his lips to the section below her ear. Her hips moved in rhythm with his hand until he felt her walls clench and swiped her earlobe with his tongue and pushed faster as her legs shook.

She came generously over his hand and he thrust a few more times before pulling it out and licking himself partially clean, letting her do the rest, dick twitching as she did so. Just as he began to settle between her legs, she gripped him between her thighs and rolled them over so she was leaning over him with her tiny hands holding his wrists down against the pillows. Her hair fell into her face and her eyes glinted mischievously. He licked his lips and watched her, partly excited and partly mesmerized.

"You're really pretty," he blurted out, making her loosen her grip and raise her eyebrows.

"What?" she sputtered, looking genuinely confused.

Her little speech on the plane earlier that day had been on his mind on and off since they landed to even after he'd been evicted. It caught him off guard and even though he told himself he couldn't stand her, there were things he liked. If they were going to keep doing what they were doing, he figured it was only fair that she knew he thought those things about her too.

"I said you're really pretty?" he repeated, clearing his throat. "Even when your hair is all messed up…short or long…you always look pretty. You have these big brown eyes that falsely make guys want to give you anything you want even if they don't have the means for it. Your voice is like honey, like, just your talking voice. Especially when you talk low and do this smirk you do and whether you know it or not, it's fucking _sexy_. And you have really amazing skin. It's soft and even and kissable all over, and I'm not just talking about your ass and tits, but_ every_ inch of you is like…heaven."

The last part wasn't premeditated at all, it just slipped out. He wasn't sure if it made sense, but it's what came out. She'd let go of his wrists and now sat straddling his hips and looking down at him with an indecipherable expression on her face.

The silence had gone on too long for him to be comfortable, so he pulled her back down by her hands and rolled back over so he was on top, kissing her lips before parting her lower ones and slipping inside of her like a hand into a fitted glove or a puzzle piece connecting with its companion.

Or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so the last chapter's reviews were hilarious and awesome and encouraging, so I was inspired to update again, haha. I have a more solid outline for where this story is headed now so hopefully I can be prompt with these in the future. This is a bit short, but fear not, they get longer/better. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed!**

* * *

It had been a long time since Mercedes woke up in someone else's arms. Even in LA after a go with Sam, the pillow barrier would find its way back between them or one of them would wake up first and shower after a night of simply sleeping _next_ to each other.

This morning was different. Sunlight hit her eyelids and when she opened them she realized she'd been sleeping on his chest. It heaved slowly and rhythmically with his heartbeat and she sighed, reveling in the feeling of being so close to someone in a non-sexual way. She told herself it wasn't Sam, just nostalgia. She was good at being alone but if she said she didn't miss belonging to someone and vice versa, she'd be lying.

She tilted her head up to look at his face and bit her lip, thinking about the last thing he said to her. Well, the last thing that wasn't 'Oh God', 'Shit', 'Fuck' or various praises for her pussy. Apparently he'd taken what she said on the plane a lot more seriously than she meant it at the time. She felt her cheeks warm in a deep blush when she remembered what he told her and cursed herself out inwardly.

_Don't let him have that effect on you_.

She didn't have a response last night and she still didn't have one. Should she have said thank you? She had no clue. After a few more minutes of laying on him, she made a move to get up but he tightened his grip around her middle. She tried to move again, but he wrapped his other arm around her and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Mmph."

"Sam."

"Leavemealone."

"_Sam_."

On the third try, his eyes shot open and she got off of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking confused. She looked at him for a second before picking up her clothes and leaving so she could get ready to go open the café. When she finished getting ready, she entered her kitchen area to find Sam in his boxers getting cereal.

"Didn't I say to ask before you took something out of the fridge?" she scolded, walking by him and getting a breakfast bar from her cabinet.

"I'll replace it," he said, rolling his eyes and setting down the milk. She shook her head and grabbed the carton before opening the fridge to put it back in. She got a bottle of water and closed it to find him leaning on the counter and staring at her, holding his bowl of Frosted Flakes with his spoon in his mouth.

"That's all you're eating?" he asked, removing it.

"I might have a cupcake when I get downstairs. I own a food establishment," she sassed.

"_Okay _then," he retorted, scrunching up his nose.

"What are you doing today?" she asked, grabbing her keys.

"Finishing this cereal and then going to the garage for my shift. Why?"

"Tina insists that I invite you to Open Mic night tonight. Everyone should be there, it's just gonna be food and singing and whatever. Not that exciting. A lot of screechers get up to sing and it can get annoying after a while," she explained.

"Sell it," he replied sarcastically. She shrugged. "I'm guessing you don't want me to go?"

"What do _you_ think?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. He set his bowl down and walked over to her, pinching her cheek, bending down and kissing her nose to get a rise out of her.

"In that case I'll be there, sweetheart," he said, his voice dropping an octave on the last word. She backed up and hurried over to the door.

"Ass," she muttered on the way out. He just smirked and went to finish his breakfast.

* * *

Sam licked his lips and shut the hood of the BMW, wiping his hands on his coveralls and looking at its owner with a half-smile.

"Looks like you need a new battery," he explained. "Should be about one fifty?" The man sighed.

"Okay then, that's not too bad. Do I need to leave it here?"

"Only for an hour or so. You can chill in the waiting room or go get a coffee. We need your name for the bill," Sam told him.

"Oh right, it's Matt. Matt Davis. Do you guys take Visa?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yep. You just have to go talk to Eric when we finish with your car."

Sam spent the rest of the day keeping himself busy, even opting to work through his lunchtime. The busier he was, the less he thought about where he was currently living and who he was living with. It didn't help that Burt considered her family and would slip her into conversations to see how she was since he thought they all hung out. He was only at McKinley for a year, yet the older man assumed they were chummy and the bickering thing they did was 'cute'. There was no way he was telling Burt where he was staying now.

Occasionally his thoughts would drift to the sex. That was the one major plus, obviously. But he was actually starting to feel weird about it. He'd never been the type for sex-only relationships, but since that first slip up with Mercedes in LA, he felt like he couldn't control it. Contrary to what Mercedes probably thought, he was a _nice _guy. Just because she got on his nerves didn't mean he didn't have manners.

He decided to stop thinking about their relationship or lack thereof and at least try to be civil with her considering even though they hated each other, she took him in. She could have told him to fuck off and he could have been sleeping in his truck. He owed her that much. However, he told himself, if she starts it then he can go back to insults.

He picked up an extra shift, resulting in him not getting back to the café until karaoke was well under way. He walked in, the chimes above the door going off and spotting the familiar group of people right away. Up front by the stage. The teens that worked there were filling out orders and someone was already singing…or screeching as Mercedes predicted earlier.

"Hey guys," he said, walking to the table and pulling a chair up.

"SAM!" several of the girls yelled in unison. He was seated in between Tina and Rachel, who both leaned in and hugged him at the same time. He laughed and hugged them back.

"Nice to see you girls too," he commented. He looked around to see that most of his friends were present, plus…the guy from Burt's garage earlier. He was saying something in Mercedes's ear and she giggled. He suddenly had a strange feeling that this was the guy she'd been texting on the plane home the other day.

"Hey! You work at the car place!" Matt said when he noticed Sam staring at him.

"Yeah, what a small world," Sam replied with a fake smile.

"Tell me about it. I was invited to your gathering by this little lady here," he said tapping Mercedes's nose with his fore-finger.

"Ah." Sam couldn't think of much else to say and it didn't seem to matter, for the guy's attention was back on Mercedes and her damn smile.

"You gonna sing, man?" Finn asked, taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah, sing!" Mike chimed in.

"Nah, I'm good," the blond said, rolling his eyes.

"What about you, Cedes? You _have_ to sing," Quinn said, grinning.

"You sing?" Matt inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I…used to," Mercedes answered, ducking her head.

"She's trying to be all cute and shit, but she's lying. She can blow the roof off with her voice, and that's if she doesn't even put an effort up," Sam said automatically, shaking his head. When he looked up, he saw his friends smirking at him. "What?"

"I guess I can do one…" Mercedes said finally, standing up. Her friends all clapped and whistled, while Sam stole Mike's hot chocolate and sipped it. Mike shook his head and stole Tina's.

Al, the piano player that worked for her didn't even wait for her to give him a song. He just started playing. Giggling, Mercedes took the microphone off the stand and pointed to their table before singing for them. The café had been filled with chatter and what have you until she opened her mouth. It was silent aside from the music filling the air.

After a bit of time, Sam realized he was watching her intently and switched his gaze to Matt, who looked like a lovesick puppy. She kept looking at him and winking or smiling and the whole thing made Sam want to throw up.

Late into the evening after everyone had left, including the employees, Sam was helping her straighten up behind the counter – one of his attempts to show his gratitude for letting him stay.

"So was that the guy you're dating?" he asked nonchalantly, putting up coffee mugs where she couldn't reach.

"What guy?"

"Mercedes, come on."

"Oh, you mean Matt," she said with the ghost of a smirk. Apparently she couldn't even think about this guy without smiling.

"Matt. He came by the garage for a new battery today."

"I'm assuming you helped him with that."

"Yep."

There was a slightly awkward silence between them until they finished and she shut off the lights before heading through the back and upstairs with him close behind. When they got into the loft, he went over to the kitchen and clapped his hands.

"We never ate dinner."

"No we didn't…" she agreed, locking the door.

"Right. And I guess I was thinking a bit today and I decided to figure out some way to show you that it really means a whole lot, you letting me stay here. What better way to make you dinner?" he told her.

"That's…uncharacteristically nice of you…" she said, her tone skeptic.

"I'm not a bad guy, Mercedes." He folded his arms, somewhat annoyed.

"Okay let me re-phrase. It's out of character for you to be so…considerate…towards _me_."

"So we're not gonna acknowledge the big elephant in the room?" he asked, leaning on the counter. Her eyebrows went up and her mouth opened slightly. She hoped he was talking about what she thought he was because she wanted to talk about it as well. Tina was also pushing her to.

"What elephant?"

"The sex elephant," he said plainly.

"Yeah, we do need to acknowledge that. Whatever it is…"

"I mean we already know we don't like each other," he began.

"Yet we're sexually attracted to each other," she finished.

"Right."

"That's kind of fucked up. We can barely have a conversation but we screw each other's brains out? That's not a healthy situation," she told him.

"Says who? We get on each other's nerves, then we have sex to relieve those nerves."

"Yeah, well I think we should stop," she said, sighing.

"What?" She almost took it back, because he seemed totally incredulous. Like what they had was totally normal and could go on.

"I'm actually thinking about seriously dating Matt and I don't think it's a good idea to keep sleeping with you while I do that. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Yeah okay. Whatever," he said, going to pull things out of the cabinet to make spaghetti.

"_Whatever_? Are you taking this seriously?"

"Nope," he said, filling a pot with water.

"Sam!"

"Wouldn't you prefer I be honest with you?" he asked. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Yes…but…"

"Anyway, the point I was trying to make was…shit, I don't remember. Whatever. I'm making you dinner as a thank you and I can be a nice guy if I want to. Outside of the bedroom." He continued preparing the noodles and she watched him for a few moments before sighing and walking into the kitchen area to join him.

"If you think I'm gonna let you have total control in _my _kitchen, you're dead wrong," she said, getting out the sauce. He just smirked and shook his head before moving aside. After a few seconds, he realized she couldn't get the jar open. She huffed when he snatched it from her and opened it with ease.

"It's your massive hands," she complained. He bit his lip and swiped his finger through the sauce before wiping it on her nose.

"You love my massive hands."

"Sam! That stuff is expensive. Don't waste it," she scolded, wiping it off her nose with a paper towel. Being the childish person he was, he used four fingers, dunking them into the jar of tomato sauce and scooping. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the large jar from him, resulting in sauce on the floor. She glared at him and he grinned sheepishly, flicking the red stuff at her face.

"Will you stop?" she asked, her nostrils flaring. It was times like these when he really drove her insane. For some sick reason, Sam liked pissing her off. So when he had an idea to make her really explode, he had to think about whether or not he was willing to sacrifice the spaghetti dinner. He was.

"Stop what?" he asked, grabbing the jar and tipping it so it when down her shirt. Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped at his audacity and he could see her hands shaking. "Cedes, I'm so sorry. I know you were trying to save this stuff…"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" she yelled, grabbing the jar and dumping it over his head. As far as he was concerned, at that moment she declared war. He turned off the stove where the noodles had been cooking and charged forward, mashing the top of his head into the crook of her neck. She squealed and he wrapped his arms around her when he pulled his head back up so she couldn't get away.

"Get off!" she yelled when he leaned forward with his tomato covered face. She turned so his lips face her cheek before wiggling out of his grasp and running over to the sink. He followed her, but stopped when she held out the detachable faucet.

"You wouldn't. You don't want to fuck up your hardwood, so I'm calling your—" He was cut off by high pressured cold water hitting him in the middle of the chest, causing him to fall back. He was now on his ass holding his hands out in front of him as if that would stop it. Eventually she turned it off and put it back, looking down at him with a smug smile, her breasts still covered in sauce.

"Now I think it's obvious who has the upper hand in this—" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of his wet body. She was cursing, but he moved his hands to hold her face, ignoring her words completely while his eyes flickered over all of her features.

She was still scolding him when he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I missed, and I assure you it gets better, haha. Looking forward to your feedback!**

* * *

Mercedes woke up in a comfortable position in a terribly uncomfortable situation. Sam's long arms were wrapped around her just as they were the morning before and this time, when she noticed, she wrapped her own around his torso. He shifted slightly and put his face in her hair, taking in the lingering smell of her shampoo.

"Cedes."

She kept her face in the crook of his neck and mumbled something along the lines of 'Let me sleep, Lemon Juice.'

"Cedes…"

"Go away," she responded, contradicting her words and holding him tighter.

"Cedes I think we should get up," he said quietly. She sighed and pouted for a few moments before pushing off of him, groaning because of the fact that they slept on the floor all night and it did nothing for her sides. He sat up as well, rolling his neck. After the battle with spaghetti sauce they had the night prior, they actually spent the night cleaning the counters and floors, eventually passing out right there.

"I need a hot bath," she muttered.

"Me too," he said, standing and holding his hand out. She took it and he pulled her up, the force propelling her against his chest. He stared down at her and bit his lip until she pushed away and headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to run a bath. He watched her leave and cleared his throat before grabbing his phone and calling in sick to work.

When he heard the water stop running, he began disrobing, dropping articles of clothing on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. By the time he opened the door, he was in his boxer briefs.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, instinctively covering herself with her arms.

"_Sam!_" he mimicked, pushing his underwear down.

"What are you doing?"

"I need a bath too, my muscles are all fucked up," he told her walking over to the tub.

"When I said we're not doing this anymore, I was serious. Even if you didn't take me seriously," she scolded, glaring up at him.

"I'm not gonna stick it in you, I'm just trying to preserve water. Jeez," he replied, effortlessly pushing her forward and slipping in behind her. She felt him pressed against her and sighed, willing herself to think about other things.

"You're an ass," she mumbled.

"You," he kissed her shoulder, "are quite fond," then moved his lips to her neck, "of my ass, Pocket."

"Sam…" she began, her tone as stern as she could get it while shivering from his touch.

"What?" he asked, his voice rising an octave to sound innocent.

"You don't listen at all, do you? You just do what you want, not caring about anyone else." She shook her head and he rolled his eyes, reaching for the wash cloth hanging on the railing by the tub.

"Okay, I'm not doing anything. We're just gonna wash and then go open up the café," he said, squeezing soap onto it.

"We?" She raised an eyebrow and turned her head to look at him.

"We. I took off work. Figured you could use some help today since my plan to be nice backfired last night."

"That's what I have employees for. The last think I need is you distracting…" She stopped mid-sentence and bit her lip when he ran the cloth over her breasts. He noticed she stopped talking and bit his lip, 'accidentally' dropping it into the water and using his hands to knead and play with her hardening nipples. When her head dropped back onto his shoulder, he considered it an open to let his fingers travel lower.

He cupped between her legs and pecked her lips, once, twice, and the third time, with an open mouth; his tongue searching for hers and massaging it, grinning into it when she moaned.

"You don't want us to stop," he murmured against her lips, his digits rubbing her clit. He could tell she was mustering the strength to speak and when she finally did, she wasn't the least bit convincing.

"I do…I just…fuck…I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Of course it is," he whispered, slipping two fingers inside of her.

"I'm…Matt…" He tried not to roll his eyes and dipped his head to suck on her neck, fully intending to leave a mark and let Matt know whose name Mercedes screamed at home.

"Who?" he asked, pulling away briefly.

"Uh…oh my God," she got out, whimpering as he sped up the pace.

"Your mine."

"Okay."

* * *

After he and Mercedes had disposed of the elephant in the room, he accidentally introduced another one, a _larger _one, that morning in the bathtub. He hadn't meant to tell her she was his, like they were in some sort of relationship; it just came out. He was on a roll and had gotten her to forget about that Matt guy, so the possessiveness just spilled out. He didn't mean it. She didn't seem to notice though, or she wasn't bringing it up. Once her first orgasm passed, she rode him into another one for both of them and they got out and dried off before getting dressed in their respective bedrooms, suddenly back in the role of average roommates.

Even now, as he helped her organize new CDs, she bobbed her head to the music as if nothing weird happened. Then he began to consider that he was overthinking it. Technically she'd been his in that moment, but not in a romantic sense.

"You're quiet," Mercedes commented, opening another box of discs.

"Oh. I am?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, dressed down that day in a t-shirt and jeans with a ponytail.

"Yeah, you are," she said, laughing and shaking her head.

"You're hair's different, Pocket." She rolled her eyes at the nickname and shrugged.

"I just needed it out of my face for this. And it's warm today."

"It's just…I may have left an obvious mark is all," he mentioned, slipping more CDs into place. She groaned, having forgotten even though she was sure it would show when he was making it.

"Well luckily I'm not seeing anyone today."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if that Max dude came in for a surprise visit?" he asked, masking the fact that he wanted that to happen so the guy would fuck off. He just didn't like him.

"_Matt_. And no, Sam. That wouldn't be awesome at all," she replied, glaring at him.

"Just saying. It'd be awesome for me," he muttered. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a hand on her hip.

"What's wrong with Matt? He's a really nice guy."

"He's the reason I didn't get to join the Mile High Club," he told her, focusing on alphabetizing.

"Seriously?"

"I just don't like him. He seems phony."

"Phony?"

"Yes. I bet his eyes aren't even that pretty hazel color. I bet he wears contacts just so people swoon," he went on.

"His eyes are gorgeous. And they change color in the light and I swear they twinkle when he looks at me—" She stopped when Sam began making exaggerated vomiting noises. Rolling her eyes, she slammed some more CDs into their slots.

"When are you gonna grow up?" she snapped.

"Probably never." He shrugged and took the empty boxes to the back, having finished organizing. She watched him go, shaking her head again going to the front of the café. Business was pretty calm that day, a few people sipping coffee at the tables, talking and listening to music. She loved it when they were busy because of the money she made, but she loved days like this where she could breath.

"And another thing! Just that fake pleasant smile on his face makes me feel like he's hiding something. What if he's a serial killer?" Sam ranted, coming back inside and joining her behind the counter.

"I doubt that."

"Then it's probably something small. Like, what if he's bad in bed? Oh shit, that would suck."

"Stop it Lemon Juice! Don't wish that evil on me," she said. "I'm sure he's great."

"So you actually plan on sleeping with this guy?"

"Obviously. If I want a relationship with him, then eventually I want sex."

"Think we'll actually get a chance to eat dinner tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You're gonna try and cook again tonight?" She smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Hell no. The most I can promise is running out to get pizza," he said, leaning on the counter by the register.

* * *

"Do you have anything other than shitty chick flicks?" Sam complained, looking through her DVD collection. The café had been long closed and the pizza was on the coffee table. He decided they should watch a movie and she agreed.

"There are more in my bedroom," she answered, eating a slice of pizza. He got up and went back there, returning with the entire Star Wars saga.

"You're kidding, right?"

"If we fall asleep then so be it, but we can at least try to get through them," he said, walking over to the DVD player and putting a disc in. He didn't mention how impressed he was with the rest of her collection.

"I can't believe you're going to make me sit through all of them," she whined, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"It'll be fun," he told her before plopping down next to her and grabbing a slice of pizza.

An hour into Return of the Jedi, Mercedes was asleep on his lap. He watched on his own, silently mouthing the lines and stroking her hair behind her ear repeatedly. He heard something vibrating on the table and leaned forward best he could, seeing that it was her phone and Matt was calling.

He bit his lip and glanced down at her sleeping form, having an inner battle on whether or not he should answer it. He wanted to, and he knew if she found out later or woke up now, she would yell at him.

But he figured he was used to that anyway.

Reaching out, he grabbed the phone and pressed talk, lifting it to his face and clearing his throat before answering.

"Hello?"

The other line was silent for a moment, as Matt was clearly caught off guard by the male voice.

"Um…is Mercedes there?"

"Who may I ask is calling?" Sam asked, smirking.

"…Matt."

"Oh hi Matt. It's Sam from last night. Remember me?"

"Oh. Right. Sam…was I interrupting something? I know it's late, but I was hoping she'd be awake," he explained. Sam could hear how edgy his voice had gotten and bit his lip, enjoying this more than he thought he would.

"She was, but poor baby's all tuckered out."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll leave you two alone."

"I'll tell her you called!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Thanks," Matt replied, followed by dial tone. Sam put the phone back on the table and grabbed another piece of pizza as Mercedes shifted in his lap.

* * *

A few days later after closing up shop, she was rushing around the apartment getting ready for a date. He just sat on her bed, watching her go back and forth in a towel, curling her hair and doing her make up. They'd spent the whole week holed up in her place after work, watching movies and having conversation that didn't involve insults, so she actually let him in her personal space without hesitation.

"Okay, be honest. Which one?" she asked him, holding up a red boat neck sleeveless dress as well as a purple one with a plunging neckline.

"I have no idea. Either one?"

"Sam! I need a real answer!" she pleaded. He sighed and pursed his lips, looking back and forth between them.

"Red."

"Red? For sure?"

"Yes, red. It looks sexy on you," he said, shrugging and falling back on the bed so he could stare at the ceiling.

"Red it is then," she decided, setting the dresses by him, dropping her towel and looking for nice underwear to put on. Her cheeks were slightly warm, but she reminded herself not to let Sam affect her in that way.

"Black lace?" She jumped slightly at his sudden comment and looked over at him before pulling up her panties.

"What's wrong with black lace?"

"It says you want someone to see it," he stated, turning on his side and leaning on his palm.

"You're seeing it," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Who knows how the date will go! I'm hoping it goes that well, but he sounded weird on the phone. Like, he asked me out, but he sounded kind of hesitant, you know?"

"No…" He bit his lip, thinking back to when he answered the phone and watched her clasp her bra on. She walked over and grabbed the red dress, slipping it on. He watched the fitted material slide over her hips and shifted, deciding this was not the best time to get an erection.

"Well hopefully tonight is the start of something good," she finished, turning around and motioning for him to zip her up. He got off the bed and moved behind her, gripping the zipper and sliding it up slowly, biting his lip. When he finished, he leaned forward, pushing her hair aside, kissing the now heavily faded bruise he left on her neck earlier that week. Feeling her shiver, he smirked.

"So what am I supposed to do here all by myself while you're gone?" he asked, giving a fake pout.

"What you did when you lived alone," she replied, walking away from him and over to her vanity to put on earrings.

"Fine then. Meanie," he said, folding his arms and watching her. Her phone vibrated on the bed and she grabbed it, answering it on the second ring.

"Hello? Okay, I'm on my way down!" she told Matt, hanging up and putting it in her purse. "Don't wait up, Sam."

With that, she left, hurrying down the stairs and out of the door at the side of the shop to meet Matt. He was standing outside of his car with his hands in his pockets.

"Mercedes, hey. You look gorgeous," he told her, opening the passenger door. She smiled and thanked him before getting in.

Once they were headed to the restaurant he'd made a reservation at, she noticed he wasn't speaking much.

"So. You sounded kind of strange on the phone," she mentioned.

"Oh. Sorry if I did. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What's going on between you and Sam?" he asked, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Sam? Nothing…why?"

"I'm sorry, I just…he answered the phone the other night really late and it was awkward. Is he usually over that late with you?"

"Oh. Well yeah. He lives with me now because he got evicted from his apartment. That's all," she explained.

"Oh, so you guys aren't…"

"No," she lied.

"Sorry if I was prying, I just wanted to know I guess. I like you and I wanna go out with you. And I want to try something serious, you know?" he told her, smiling and pulling up to the restaurant.

"I know. Me too," she replied, biting her lip.

"Great. I'm just glad we're on the same page."


End file.
